With the popularization of intelligent operating systems such as Android and IOS, more and more applications are loaded on a terminal device. However, at present, most of terminal devices based on the intelligent operating systems do not support multi-window tasks on a same interface, and the terminal devices based on the intelligent operating systems cannot display multi-contents on a same screen as PC (personal computer). Therefore, searching for a way to realize the multi-contents display on a same screen in a terminal device based on an intelligent operating system has become a research hotspot at present.
A current method for displaying content on a same screen mainly uses a floating window technology. A floating window unrelated to application content of an application is displayed on an application interface of the application currently run by the terminal device, and some functions are achieved on the application interface through the floating window. Specifically, when running the application, the terminal device displays the application interface of the application run by the terminal device and displays the application content on the application interface. With the floating window technology, the floating window unrelated to the application content may be displayed on the application interface of the application run by the terminal device, thereby, achieving some functions through the floating window.
In current methods for displaying content on a same screen, the floating window displayed on the application interface mainly achieves device management functions such as cleaning memory and cleaning garbage for the terminal device by binding some device management instructions such as an instruction for cleaning memory, and the floating window cannot display dynamic content. For example, when the terminal device runs a game application, the floating window is displayed on a game interface by the current floating window technology, and the floating window is only bound to device management instructions such as an instruction for cleaning memory. A user can only achieve objects such as cleaning memory through the floating window when the terminal device runs the game application, and the dynamic content cannot be displayed through the floating window. For example, when the terminal device starts the game application, an object of watching a video cannot be achieved through the floating window displayed on the game interface.